Victoria's Plan
by Jaden Yuki's Little Sister
Summary: Bastion's little sister, Victoria, goes into Duel Academy and she finds out that Bastion loves Jaden! Enough said... you'll have to read it if you want more! This story is dedicated to my friends Phantom of Fanfiction and Hiita Blaze!
1. The Plan Begins

----------

Bastion was at the place where the entrance exams to go into Duel Academy were held. Watching one person's duel in particular. Once her duel was over she went up the stairs and met him on the top row.

"Hey, Nii-san." She said as she approched Bastion.

"Hi."

"So... what did you think? Do you think I have a chance of getting into Duel Academy like you?"

"With **those** dueling skills?" He asked, and she slumped her head.

"I didn't do too good, did I?"

"Are you crazy? I'm surprised they don't put you **right** into Obelisk blue." He said, and she looked at him with a smile.

"Do you mean that, Nii-san?"

"Yeah, I mean it." He said. Then she ran up up and hugged him.

"I'm glad I made you proud, Nii-san."

-A couple hours later-

All the new students took the plane to Duel Academy after the entrance exams were over and found that all the other students had gotten there before them. Of course Bastion took the later plane with his little sister, because she was scared to go on alone. Bastion started to give his little sister a tour of the grounds after she had gotten changed into her new Ra yellow uniform. While they were walking they ran into Jaden and Syrus.

"Hey Bastion." Jaden said when he saw his friend with a new girl.

"Hi." He greeted back.

"Who's this?" Syrus asked.

"Oh, this is my little sister, Victoria. And Victoria these are my friends-"

"Don't tell me." She said, cutting him off. "You've described them well enough I think I can guess for myself. Um... you're Jaden Yuki, right?" She asked, pointing to him.

"Yep. That's me." He said, and she looked at Syrus.

"Hm? Blue hair, silver eyes... you're Syrus Truesdale, aren't you?"

"Uh-huh." He answered with a nod.

"I know about you mostly through **your** brother than **mine**." She said.

"Yeah, I figured you would."

"Speaking of Zane. Where is he? Is he here?"

"No. He's in Domino City right now." Syrus answered.

"Darn it!" She said. "I've been **dying** to meet him for the **longest** time."

"Don't worry." Jaden said. "Zane comes here a **lot** to visit Sy. He can barely stand a couple weeks without coming to visit him." He said, and Victoria giggled.

"Is that so?"

"Yep."

"Is there a reason behind that?" She asked.

"Oh... sure. It's because Zane-" Jaden was cut off when Syrus slapped a hand over his mouth.

"**Don't** say anything." Syrus said, warningly. Then he faced Victoria and gave her a quilty smile. "He's a joker." He said, then kicked Jaden in the back of the knee and Jaden fell to his knees. (Trust me, **that** hurts!)

"Yeah." Victoria said, slowly. "Well... we better get going." She said, then took Bastion's hand and they walked away.

Bastion looked back and saw Jaden waving at him. He blushed a little and waved back.

-That night-

Victoria and Bastion were in his dorm room, talking, while getting ready for bed. Victoria was sharing his dorm room because she had insisted. (Hey, if Alexis can stay in Chazz's room then why can't Victoria stay in her brother's room?)

"You know... your friends are **really** nice. I just love them." Victoria told Bastion.

"Yeah, you know... they're kinda rough around the edges, but if you ever need help or a good friend by your side... they're there." He said as he took off his shirt to put on his muscle shirt that he was wearing to bed.

"And **especially** Jaden. He's probably the best of them all." Victoria said, and Bastion blushed at the mention of Jaden. "Bastion?"

"Hm?" Bastion asked as he sat down on the bed and she sat down in front of him.

"I **know** you've been keeping something from me." She said and he swallowed hard.

"Keeping... something?"

"About you?" She said, and Bastion's arm started shaking so he used his other arm to stop it.

"Me?"

"In love maybe?" She asked with a knowing smile, and he just snapped.

"Okay, okay! I admit it! I'm in love!" Bastion yelled, and she jumped for joy.

"Yes! I **knew** it! Who's the lucky girl?"

"Well... it's not really a girl."

"It's a guy?" She asked, and he nodded slowly.

"I know it's kinda freaky, but-"

"Right on!" She said, cutting him off.

"Beg your pardon?" He asked.

"I said right on! Gays rule!" She said, and he smiled.

"So... you don't think it's freaky?"

"Nope." She said, and his smile widened.

"Oh... okay."

"Mind tellin' me who the boy is?"

"Yes, I **would** mind telling."

"But I'm your sister. Can't you trust me?"

"Of **course** I can trust you, Victoria, but I'm not ready to tell yet."

"It's Jaden, isn't it?" Victoria asked, and Bastion blushed again. "It **is**!"

"Please, Victoria, **don't** tell anyone."

"Why not? If you like him, you should tell him."

"I can't. I don't know how he feels. Besides... he may not be into guys."

"Yeah right! Jaden is attractive and everything... plus he surrounds himself with handsome or cute boys! How can he **not** be interested in guys?" Victoria asked, and Bastion sighed.

"I still don't know."

"Aw, come on. If you don't tell him then I will."

"Victoria, you **promised** you wouldn't."

"I never said that."

"Well... please don't."

"Bastion, you **have** to tell him the truth. He's attractive, nice, caring, and sweet. If you don't say something soon then you're going to have to deal with the pain of seeing him with someone else."

"Fine. I'll... I'll tell him tomorrow."

"Good." Victoria said, then yawned. "Now... lets go to bed."

"Yeah... lets." Bastion said. So they laid down, turned the lights off, and went to sleep.

-The next morning-

Victoria and Bastion were watching Jaden, waiting for him to be alone, so Bastion could talk to him. A couple minutes later, Syrus left, leaving Jaden alone.

"Now is your chance, Nii-san. It's now or never." Victoria said, so Bastion took a deep breath before going out into the clearing. Jaden looked up, saw him, and smiled.

_'Why does he have to smile like that?'_ Bastion asked himself.

"Hi Bastion. What's you up to?"

"N-nothing. I-I just... thought you looked a little lonely."

"Nah, I'm fine, but I could **always** use someone to be with. You doing anything?"

"No."

"Well... do you wanna hang out?"

"Sure. I'd like that, but first... I have to tell you something."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Well... uh... would you... like to... um..." Bastion babbled.

_'He's blowing it!'_ Victoria thought.

"Um... go play baseball or something?" He asked, quickly, without even realizing it. _'What?!'_ He asked himself. _'What did I say __**that**__ for?! I meant to ask him on a date, but __**noooo**__ I just __**had**__ to ask him to go and play baseball!'_

"Sounds fun." Jaden said, interrupting Bastion's thoughts.

"Uh... okay. Then lets go." Bastion said. Then they walked to the baseball feild together, with Victoria following them of course.

-At the baseball feild-

Since no one else was there besides Bastion and Jaden, they couldn't actually play baseball, so they just practiced batting and pitching. Then Victoria came out from the doorway and into the clearing where they could see her.

"Hey Victoria! Wanna join us?" Jaden asked.

"Sure. If you want me to."

"Yeah. You can practice with us." He said.

_'Well... Bastion sure chose someone who is nice.'_ She thought. "Okay. I wanna practice my pitching."

"Which one is that again?"

_'But a little stupid.'_ She added before Bastion handed her the ball and glove. "Thanks." She said. Then Bastion went over to Jaden. "Okay. Ready?"

"Ready." Jaden said as he took his stance at the plate. Victoria was just about to pitch when Bastion all of a sudden said 'time out'.

"What did you do **that** for?" She asked, then saw him go right behind Jaden and place his hands on top of Jaden's.

"She's going to pitch higher than you're probably used to. So I would suggest moving the bat up a little bit." Bastion whispered in Jaden's ear, causing Jaden to blush lightly. So Jaden moved the bat up a little bit and Bastion moved away, sadly enough for Jaden.

_'I'd say that something is starting to happen between these two.'_ Victoria thought with an inward smirk.

"Okay, Victoria. Give it your all." Jaden said, after he had gotten over what just happened.

"You got it. It might be a little tough, but you asked for it." She said, then threw the ball and Jaden hit it perfectly, all three of them watched the ball go out and **almost** over the fence.

"Yes!" Jaden cheered.

"Way to go, Jaden! You did it!" Bastion said, then hugged Jaden, without even realizing it. He soon did realize it and quickly let go of him. "Sorry about that, Jaden."

"No, it's okay. You can hug me if you want. I don't mind." Jaden said, then gave Bastion a hug.

_'Something is __**definitely**__ starting between these two.'_ Victoria thought, then smiled.

-That night-

Victoria and Bastion were sitting on his bed, talking.

"I think Jaden **really** likes you, Nii-san." Victoria said.

"You think?"

"How could he not? Did you see the way he was acting? Pretty flirty if you ask me."

"Is that supposed to mean that Jaden likes me?"

"What else would it mean?"

"Maybe he was just in a flirty mood and there was no one else to flirt with."

"Excuse me? **I** was there. If he just wanted to flirt then do you think that he would do it to **just** you the **whole** time?"

"Well... it's possible."

"Just admit it, Nii-san! Jaden likes you. I stand by to what I said before... if you don't tell him soon... then **I** will."

"How soon **is** 'soon'?"

"Okay, if you don't tell him by... noon time tomorrow... **I'll** tell him. And **please**... not more baseball practice."

-The next day-

Jaden was sitting on the edge of the cliff, behind the Slifer dorm, smiling while breathing in the salty sea air. Then he heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Bastion.

"Hi Bastion."

"Hi." Bastion greeted back as he took a seat next to Jaden. "Mind if I sit with you for a little while?"

"No, go ahead. I've got nothing to do."

"Jaden?" Bastion asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Yeah?"

"I have something I need to ask you?"

"More baseball practice?" Jaden asked, meaning it as a joke, but Bastion wasn't in the mood for laughing.

"No. It's something that I've been wanting to say for a while now."

"What is it? You know that you can tell me anything?"

"Well... the thing is... I-I... I... have to go." Bastion said, then quickly got up and ran off.

-With Victoria-

She had been watching from behind one of the bushes and was getting really annoyed with her brother.

_'Why can't he just say it?!'_ She thought, angrily. _'What time is it?'_ She asked herself, then looked at her watch. _'12:01. You failed to tell him within your time limit, Nii-san. Now it's time for __**my**__ idea to kick in.'_ She thought, then got out of the bushes and walked up to Jaden.

-Later that day-

Bastion went up to Jaden who was at the vending machine inside the school.

"Hi." Bastion said after he came up to Jaden.

"Hi. What was up with earlier?"

"Oh... **that**. That's kinda what I want to talk to you about."

"Really? What is it?"

_'I'm surprised that Victoria hasn't told him yet. Maybe she forgot.' _Bastion thought. "Well... I was thinking... if you're not busy later we could... you know..."

"Are you asking me out?"

"Well... yeah, sort of."

"Bastion... I'm already going out with someone else. I kinda thought you knew."

_'He's what?'_ Bastion asked himself, sadly. "Yeah, I think... I heard something about that." Bastion said, and Jaden walked away. Bastion went up to the vending machine and hit his head on it, causing one of the sodas to fall.

"Did you get me an orange?" Victoria asked, after she seemed to come out of nowhere. (Trust me, she does that sometimes and it **scares** me.)

"Where did **you** come from?" Bastion asked, and she was about to answer, but he cut her off. "Never mind. I don't care. Did you hear what Jaden just said?"

"Yeah, he's got a date."

"Exactly. You **told** me this would happen, Victoria."

"I did."

"You said that Jaden was attractive and if I didn't do something soon then I would have to deal with the pain of seeing him with someone else."

"I did."

"Yeah. The only thing I'd like to know is **who** asked him."

"**I** did." Victoria said.

"Huh?" Bastion asked as he turned to face her.

"I asked Jaden out."

----------

Muhahahahahahahaha! A cliffhanger! I **love** cliffhangers! At least when I'm **writing** them I do! Anyway... I hope you all liked this chapter and please review!

Comment- My friend Victoria would never actually doublecross anyone... **especially** not her own brother, but that's the way this story is going. So... I'M SORRY IF I OFFENDED YOU, VICTORIA!

Second comment- Remember... this story is dedicated to my friends: Phantom of Fanfiction and Hiita Blaze!


	2. Plan Is A Success

----------

"Why would you do that?!" Bastion yelled. "You **know** how much I like him!"

"Hey... I said that if you didn't tell him-"

"You said that if I didn't tell him then you were going to tell him yourself!"

"I never said **what** I would tell him."

"Well... I figured that you would tell him that **I** like him and not tell him that **you** like him!" Bastion yelled. "I really can't believe you, Victoria! I thought I could trust you! But I guess I can't!" He yelled, then stomped off.

_'Oh, Nii-san. If only you understood.'_ Victoria thought, sadly.

-A little while after sunset-

Victoria and Jaden were heading towards the Ra yellow dorm because Victoria said she needed to get something.

_'Time for phase __**two**__. To get them alone together.'_ She said to herself. Then they saw that Bastion was sitting on the porch.

When Bastion looked up and saw them together his jealousy just grew.

"I'll be right back." Victoria told Jaden, then went up the porch steps. "Evening, Nii-san." She said as she walked past Bastion, then heard him whisper something.

"**Don't** call me that." He whispered, and she sadly bowed her head.

_'Wow! He __**really**__ hates me right now.'_ She said, sadly, then went in and closed the door, but not all the way because she had to watch what was going on.

"So... what are you doing?" Jaden asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"What am I doing?"

"Well... you know... how have you been?" Jaden asked as he sat down next to Bastion on the porch.

"I don't know." Bastion said, sadly.

"Do you really like me?" Jaden asked, and Bastion looked at him before nodding slowly. "Then why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Huh?" Bastion asked, and Jaden placed his head on his shoulder.

"I **really** like you too, Bastion. In fact... I might even **love** you." Jaden said. "And if your sister hadn't of asked me out then I would go out with you."

"Please... don't mention Victoria." He said, and Victoria felt a tear slide down her face.

_'Gosh, I didn't expect him to hate me __**this**__ much.'_ She thought. _'If only he could understand.'_

"That was kind of mean for you to say, Bastion."

"I'm sorry, Jaden. But it's true. She **knew** I liked you, but she **still** asked you out. If **that's** not selfish, then I don't know what is."

"I wish that I could go out with you, Bastion, but... I can't just break off the relationship with Victoria without a reason." Jaden said.

Then the door opened and Victoria was standing there.

"Oh... Victoria, t-this isn't what it looks like. Bastion and I were just-" Jaden was cut off when Victoria said something.

"No, it's alright. This is what I was waiting for." She said.

"It is?" Bastion and Jaden asked at the sametime.

"Yeah." Victoria said. "Truth be told, I only asked Jaden out to help you two get together, Nii-san. Oh, I mean... Bastion." She said, remembering what he had told her earlier.

"No 'Bastion' from you. I'm your Nii-san, remember?" He asked with a smile, and Victoria was so happy that she nearly tackled him.

"I love you, Nii-san." She said while hugging him.

"I love you too, Victoria." He said as he hugged her back. "And I'm sorry I told you not to call me that. And I'm also sorry for anything else that I said."

"It's ok, Nii-san. I know why you did." She said after they broke away from each other. "Now... there's one thing I want us to do."

"What's that?" Jaden asked.

"We gotta gather up everyone tomorrow and play a game of baseball." She said. Then all three of them started laughing. "Well... I'll go inside and get ready for bed." Victoria said, then left and went inside, leaving Jaden and Bastion alone.

"I should probably be going too." Bastion said, and was about to get up and leave, but Jaden stopped him. "What?" He asked, and before he knew it, Jaden was kissing him.

The kiss only lasted for a little less then a minute before Jaden broke away, giggled, then left.

Bastion just sat there, dumbfounded and frozen by what just happened.

----------

Geez, that was cheesy and short! I'm gonna write a sequal, but this has got to be the cheesiest and shortest story I've ever read **or** written! **Especially** written, but... anyway... HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND ARE GONNA LIKE THE SEQUAL!


End file.
